Textes courts Batman
by Elias C
Summary: De courts textes à propos des personnages de Batman, écrits de temps à autre lorsque je m'ennuyais. Rien de régulier dans tout cela, ce sera mis à jour selon mon inspiration. Certains personnages peuvent sembler OOC, je débutais tout juste l'écriture, c'est normal.
1. A flip of a coin (Harvey Dent)

Il me l'a prise. Cet enfoiré, ce psy... comment il a dit qu'il s'appelait ? Hugo Strange ? Lui, et tous ces gens de Gotham, qui m'ont tout enlevé... tout. Mon visage, déjà. Mon visage, et... ma pièce. Il me l'a prise. Il sait très bien que c'est mon point de repère, que sans elle, je peux pas prendre de décisions... mais ce taré me l'a prise, et maintenant, je suis là, dans cette cellule de merde, à moisir en attendant qu'il veuille bien ramener son cul. On dirait un idiot, avec son crâne chauve, sa barbe grisonnante et ses lunettes qui cachent son regard de fou. Je sais même pas si c'est un vrai psy. Probablement pas. On raconte qu'il bossait à l'asile d'Arkham, avant, pas étonnant.

Ce trou du cul me l'a prise, merde. Cette pièce... c'est le reflet de mon visage mutilé. Une face intacte, et l'autre détruite. Comme mon putain de visage. J'arrive à peine à supporter mon reflet dans un miroir ; la chair brûlée, cet œil bleu exorbité, la mâchoire visible, l'oreille calcinée, les cheveux devenus gris cendre... et y'a l'autre partie. Je ressemble encore à un être humain, du côté droit de ma tronche. Je suis une dualité parfaite et dégoûtante. Une bête de foire destinée à finir ma vie au fond d'un trou. Et sans cette foutue pièce... Strange, je te jure que t'es un homme mort.

Tout ça, c'est en partie ma faute, mais pas que. Si j'avais pas cherché à inculper Maroni, ce taré de mafieux ne m'aurait pas balancé de l'acide sulfurique en plein visage, et j'aurais pas été défiguré pour ensuite sombrer dans la folie. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. L'Autre prend de plus en plus le contrôle... Double Face remplacera bientôt Harvey Dent ; le génie du crime fera tomber le procureur aux oubliettes, et tout sera fini. Ma santé mentale ne tient qu'à un fil, et Strange est en train de le couper. Rends-moi cette putain de pièce !

Je peux plus supporter. J'ai besoin d'elle. Juste une fois, juste une rotation avant qu'elle retombe dans ma paume meurtrie. C'est tout ce que je demande. Strange, enfoiré, écoute-moi. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais file-moi cette pièce !


	2. Riddle me this, riddle me that (Riddler)

Non. Non. Non. Pas possible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Résoudre mes énigmes ? Ha ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, voilà tout. Jamais cette chauve-souris humaine n'aura mon intelligence. Jamais. Tu m'entends, Batman ? JA-MAIS.

J'ai beau faire le malin... je n'en mène pas large, en fait. On m'a enfermé, moi, Edward Nigma, dans un asile. C'est facile de se la raconter quand on est dehors, mais, étrangement, ça l'est un peu moins, ici... j'ai même entendu dire que le Joker avait droit à sa place parmi les fous d'Arkham. Le clown, le prince du crime de Gotham... tiens, je me demande ce qu'il penserait, lui, de mes énigmes... ce sera un peu difficile de convaincre le docteur Strange de me laisser les lui soumettre, mais je peux bien essayer.

Et pourquoi pas en faire profiter ce bon docteur Strange, au fait ? Je suis certain que c'est un homme d'esprit, en plus d'être fin psychologue. Retors comme il est, je crois que nous nous entendrions plutôt bien tous les deux... Peut-être que lors de notre prochaine séance de thérapie, il acceptera de résoudre quelques petits problèmes. Bien que je doute qu'il soit très enclin à me laisser taguer les murs de son bureau avec des points d'interrogation faits de peinture verte...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je prendrai mon mal en patience jusqu'à notre prochaine entrevue. D'ici là, j'aurai bien inventé une dizaine de nouveaux casse-têtes tordants !


	3. The fearsome Dr Crane (Scarecrow)

Le docteur Hugo Strange est installé face à ce fameux scientifique que l'on appelle, partout à Gotham, l'Epouvantail. On raconte que le jeune docteur Jonathan Crane a inventé une toxine capable d'inspirer la peur à quiconque en subit les effets ; on voit des choses horribles sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour que ces images disparaissent de notre esprit.

L'homme chauve remonte ses lunettes rondes à verres teintés sur son nez, et observe son vis à vis. L'Epouvantail est calme. Ses traits fins ne traduisent aucune émotion ; il a tout juste un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche, qui traduit son agacement. Ses fines lunettes dissimulent un regard vif brillant d'intelligence. Strange pose ses mains sur la table entre eux deux, et sourit.

« Vous savez, docteur Crane, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une collaboration entre nous pourrait nous apporter beaucoup, à tous les deux. 

— C'est présomptueux, docteur Strange, réplique le jeune homme sur le même ton calme mais pas dénué de sarcasme. Vous auriez du mal à me manipuler. Ma toxine vous mettrait à genoux si vous ne faisiez qu'en inhaler une bouffée.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un prisonnier dans mon asile, monsieur Crane ? » ricane Strange.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs a un sourire pincé. Il vient de passer de « docteur Crane » à « monsieur Crane » ; cela signifie sans nul doute que Strange a atteint son seuil de tolérance. Le scientifique pose son menton sur sa main et son sourire s'élargit.

« Je le sais fort bien, monsieur Strange, souffle le jeune homme à lunettes. Mais n'oubliez jamais que j'ai ce que vous voulez, et qu'une négociation peut m'être aisée. Ma libération pour un échantillon de ma toxine de peur, peut-être ? »

Strange hausse un sourcil, et sourit de toutes ses dents.


End file.
